


Clucky Wilson shenanigans

by WeirdyMcWeirderton



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 15,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton
Summary: What happens when Sam and Bucky are at each others throats? They cause trouble. What happens when they realize they can work together? Shenanigans ensue. What happens when Clint gets involved? Those shenanigans get dangerous.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this story came about from late night ridiculousness and just deciding to go with it. I have always thought that Clint, Bucky, and Sam would get into so much trouble together. So, I decided to write a collection of drabbles depicting just that. I was talking to a fellow Marvel fan and trying to come up with a ship name for the three of them together and most of them were absolutely awful. Then, I was just like, "Clucky Wilson" and then started laughing hysterically because I was going on minimal sleep and it was late at night. All I could picture was a chicken with Bucky's head, a bow n' arrow on it's back, and Falcon's wings. So, because the name and vision was so ridiculous I just had to go with it for this story. Because let's face it, these three could become incredibly ridiculous after awhile.
> 
> Most of these drabble prompts I got off pinterest and instagram that I thought fit so well with these three. So, took the prompt and put it in the story. If any of these ideas were your originals please let me know so I can give you credit. Also, if you have any prompts let me know and I'll see if I can fit them into the story.
> 
> The first chunk is just going to be Sam and Bucky and then, Clint will be added in later. Thanks for reading!

Sam sat at the counter leaning back in his seat and using the seat next to him as a footrest. Today's paper is in his hands being held in front of him and he turns the page. Clint is sitting in the only other bar chair behind Sam. With a casual glance up, Sam notices Bucky walk into the common room.

Bucky takes a glance around to see the only "available" seating is the chair Sam's feet are on. Scowling, Bucky makes himself a cup of coffee before walking over to Sam. He shoots a heated glare at Sam's feet before turning his attention to Sam's pacified face.

"Can you move your feet?" Bucks asks as he grabs the back of the bar chair the mentioned feet are on.

"No," Sam deadpans without looking up from his paper and turning the page. Bucky scowls and his grip tightens on the chair.

"Please," Bucky all but grinds out as his jaw clenches.

"No," Sam deadpans again and doesn't take his eyes off his paper.

His scowl deepening, Bucky all but growls at Sam. The ex-assassin looks over at the other ex-assassin in the room to see Clint watching him closely with an arched brow. With a smirk Bucky looks back at Sam before yanking the chair away. Sam's feet drop to the floor and the movement sends Sam off-balance.

Sam catches himself and wrinkles his paper in the process. He scowls over at Bucky as the man sets his coffee down on the counter. Just as Bucky moves to sit down Sam smirks and kicks the bar chair over. Bucky misses the chair and falls to the floor. Sprawled out on the floor, Bucky sends a glare up at Sam who returns it with a mile and takes a drink of his own coffee. Picking himself off the floor Bucky grabs his coffee and stalks off out of the room.

Clint stifles a smirk and mentally makes a not to take bets on who'll with the war that is sure to follow this. He's sure Sam can hold his own but if there's one thing Clint knows it's ex-assassins; and, sooner or later, you always get caught in their cross-hairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky, Steve, and Sam are walking through the park. They had been couped up inside all morning dealing with after-mission politics. Now, they were taking time to get some lunch and had decided to walk to the nearby cafe to get some fresh air.

Bucky looked up from the path and over at where a flock of pigeons had gathered. With a smirk he glanced over at Sam and pointed at the group of pigeons.

"Hey, Wilson," he called out and Sam looked over at him. "Relatives of yours?"

Sam glanced where Bucky was pointing and scowled. There was a stifled snort from next to him. Sam turned his scowl to Steve who was trying to cover up a smirk. Sam aimed a glare back at a smirking Bucky casually waiting for a response before Sam walked ahead of the two Supersoldiers.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long day and Sam was glad to be at home resting on the couch. Closing his eyes he listened to the music blaring through the speakers. He feels more than hears someone approach his side and he peeks over to see who it is. A groan is stifled and Sam all but rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"What?" he asks with a hint of aggravation in his voice as he closes his eyes again.

"Can you turn the music down?" Bucky's gruff and equally annoyed voice sounding next to him.

Sam snorts and without looking reaches over to the dial on the speaker. Bucky sighed and turned around only to stop and tense up as a scowl on his face at the music increasing and Sam's voice shouting behind him.

"What? I can't hear you. The music's too loud," Sam replied as he had indeed turned the music up instead of down.

Bucky shoots a glare towards the man before stalking off. Ideas of how to make the man's death look like an accident were already running through his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Bucky tears open the package and yanks out one of the items. Shoving it into his pocket he made his way down to the laundry room. He had seen Sam head in that direction with his laundry basket a couple minutes ago. With a smirk he sauntered into the small room. Standing with his back turned to Bucky Sam was measuring the detergent into the cup. Bucky quickly pulled the item out of his pocket and buried it in the clothes filled washer. After pulling his hand out, Bucky leaned up against the wall as Sam turned around.

Not expecting to see Bucky standing behind him, Sam jumped. Fortunately for him, he was able to stifle the yelp. Unfortunately, Bucky knew it and smirked in amusement.

"Why are you skulking around?" Sam asked with narrowed eyes as he studied the assassin in front of him.

"I wasn't skulking," Bucky retorted with a scowl. "I came to see how much longer you were going to be. I have laundry to do myself."

"A lot longer. I have at least ten more loads to do," Sam replied with a hint of a smirk. If it meant making Bucky wait longer he'd wash anything he found.

Bucky scowled and with a glare aimed at the man he stalked off. He wasn't so sure about his plan but now Bucky was glad he went through with it. An evil grin spread across his face as he made his way to the common room.

ONE HOUR LATER…

"Where is he?! Barnes!"Sam shouted as he stormed into the common room. Bucky, Steve, Nat, and Clint all looked up to see the angry man stomp over to them.

"Sam?" Steve asked in confusion as Sam threw a pink shirt at Bucky who casually caught it. Bucky held it up and glanced at Sam with a raised brow.

"All my clothes are pink because you put this in my white load," Sam growled out as he held up a red sock.

"Why would…?" Bucky started as he tossed the now pink shirt on the table in front of him.

"Because that's just the sort of thing you'd do. You probably did it when I caught you skulking behind me in the laundry room," Sam ground out and Clint tried to hide a smirk. Sam caught it though and sent a glare to the sharpshooter.

"I wasn't skulking," Bucky argued with a glare at Sam.

"Isn't that your sock Sam?" Steve asked after really looking at the sock.

"You probably didn't notice it buried in with your other clothes," Bucky added, a gleam in his eye but his face impassive. Sam narrowed his eyes at the man.

"I know it was you Barnes," Sam accused before storming off.

"Do I really have to go through the 'play nice' lecture?" Steve sighed out with a pointed look at his oldest friend.

"Why? It's not like I did anything," Bucky replied casually before getting up and walking out of the room.

"They're going to kill each other," Steve muttered under his breath and Clint and Nat shared a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5

Bucky sighed as he finally had the TV to himself. He had been looking forward to watching the science documentary he'd had Jarvis record for him. He got the TV all set up for him to watch it (Nat had showed him how) before running to the bathroom prior to getting settled. When he came back out Sam was sitting in the chair flipping through the channels.

"Did you take the remote while I was in the bathroom?" Bucky asked with a pointed look at the man in front of him. He wasn't fooling anyone; Bucky knew the answer to the question but had wanted to nonchalantly let Sam know he had been about to watch something.

"Yep," Sam responded as he continued to flip through the channels.

"Can I have it back?" Bucky countered as he tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Steve had a talk with him the other day. He'd told Bucky how Sam had been there for him and had Bucky promise to try to be nice. Sam was making it really hard to keep on that promise.

"Nope," Sam replied as he finally picked something to watch.

Bucky all but growled at the man. He was trying, he really was. With a deep breath Bucky sat down and glanced around the room. Which is when he noticed how the sun coming in through the windows reflected off his arm. Screw being nice; Sam started it.

Sam squinted and moved his head as a bright light shone in his eyes. He looked around to see what it was but couldn't find the culprit. Although, Bucky sitting on the couch casually watching whatever the hell was on TV was looking suspect. Sam didn't know what was on; he just didn't want to give the remote back to Bucky. The light shone in his face again and Sam glared over at Bucky who only gave him an innocent look. Yeah, you're anything but innocent, Sam thought to himself. So are you, a voice sounding suspiciously like Steve echoed in his head.

"Seriously?!" Sam growled out as the light shone in his face again. Sam glared at Bucky who only gave him an innocent smile. "Barnes…"

"Give me the remote Wilson," Bucky threatened in turn, his own glare aimed at Sam. He positioned his arm so the light reflected in Sam's face again.

"Fine!" Sam shouted before chucking the remote at the intolerable man. Bucky caught it easily much to Sam's disgust. He hadn't wanted to watch anything anyways; he'd just wanted to annoy Barnes. Apparently, the joke was on him.


	6. Chapter 6

Bucky walked into the Avengers' common room and took a look around. The room was empty except for Sam reading a book next to one of the open windows. He couldn't quite make out the title of the book so he moved a little closer. It read, "Things Fall Apart". It was a book he had heard about and had wanted to read.

"Hey," Bucky started and Sam looked over at him, "Can I read that book when you're done?"

"What book?" Sam asked immediately after throwing said book out the open window next to him.

Bucky stared at Sam, wondering whether he should be annoyed or worried. Sam returned his stare and Bucky finally shook his head before walking out of the room. He'd just go to the library to find the book.

"Shit," Sam muttered the moment Bucky left the room. Immediately, he rushed out the side door to find his now dirty and ruined book.


	7. Chapter 7

Bucky sits on the bench in the park taking in everything. Finding time in his hectic life to just sit and take everything in is few and far between. A pigeon coos and three of them land on the path in front of him. They begin looking for crumbs people had dropped in their haste. A smirk appears slowly on Bucky's face as an idea occurs to him. He takes out his phone and pulls up the camera before taking a picture of the bird.

"How did the kid say to send a damn picture…" Bucky mutters to himself as he pushes buttons on his phone. A month ago, Peter had shown him how to send pictured via a message on his phone. "Ha, there we go."

Sam's phone buzzes signaling he has a message. He checks it and sees it is from Bucky causing his brow to furrow. After he opens the message the furrow turns to a scowl. There is a picture of a pigeon with the message, "Your sister says hi."

"Everything okay?" Steve asks, picking up on his friend's scowl.

"Fine," Sam bites out before quickly getting up and walking to the door. "I have to go for a walk."

"He has to go for a walk?" Steve mutters in confusion after his friend disappears out the apartment door.

Bucky sits on the bench smiling. He could picture Sam's face as he opened the message and he is highly amused. The vibration of his phone catches his attention and he opens it up seeing Sam has text him back. The grin growing on his face, Bucky opens the message. The grin quickly turns to a scowl as he sees the picture of a group of old people gathered together. Bucky's eyes drift down to the words below the picture. It reads, "Do you know them?" Bucky's head shoots up and begins searching the park. The grin appears again and he determinedly crosses the park to the large group of pigeons being fed by a little old lady.

Sam enters the apartment with a satisfied smirk on his face. Steve eyes him warily waiting to see if Sam will explain his swift exit. When he doesn't, Steve speaks up.

"So… what's going on?" Steve asks as he studies his friends face closely.

"Nothing," Sam replies as he takes out his phone to read a text. A picture of a large gathering of pigeons with the message, "Is this your family reunion?"

"Seriously? Come on!" Sam shouts in exasperation before abruptly turning around and stalking back out the door almost running into Nat arriving.

"What was that all about?" Nat asks as she jerks her thumb over her shoulder at the clearly annoyed man.

"I think he and Bucky are having some sort of texting war or something," Steve answers with a smirk.

"Children," Nat huffs out with a shake of her head.

Bucky looks down at his phone as it vibrates in his pocket and he opens the new message from Sam. It's a picture of a garbage can, the message reading, "Is this a friend of yours?" Bucky scowls and instantly stomps off in search of more pigeons.

Sam stands in the hallway just outside the apartment opening the response message from Bucky. It's a video and he presses play. It's a pigeon cooing. A new message signals arriving and Sam looks at it. "Your girlfriend's calling for you." Sam clenches his teeth right before someone laughs behind him. He turns to see Clint looking at Sam's phone and laughing.

"Shut up Clint!" Sam barks before storming down the hall again.

"Shut up Clint!"

Nat and Steve raise their eyebrows and share a look. Their attention shifts to the door as a cackling Clint walks in the door. Steve and Nat just watch him as he shakes his head and gets himself some coffee.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm heading out," Bucky announces as he made his way to the door.

"Hey," Steve calls and Bucky stops and turns to face his best friend. "I'll be in a meeting at S.H.I.E.L.D. so if you need something call Sam."

"Okay," Bucky responds before turning his attention to the man playing on his new phone. His old number was compromised so he needed to get a new number and upgraded his phone while in the store. "Can I get your new number?"

"I don't have a phone," Sam counters without taking his eyes off of said phone.

"Sam," Steve warns and Sam rolls his eyes before reciting his new number to Bucky.

"Don't know why I got to give him my number. It's not like we're friends or anything," Sam grumbles afterwords as he scowls down at his phone in his hand.

"Seriously?" Bucky replies with an annoyed roll of his eyes.

"You know, I'm still not over the time when you ripped out my car's steering wheel!" Sam almost yells at Bucky in turn.

"The time I what?" Bucky asks Steve in a whisper with a furrow of his brow. Steve sighs and shakes his head.

"Don't worry about it," Steve answers with a reassuring look at Bucky and shifting to give Sam a warning look. Sam ignores the look and looks at Bucky.

"When we first met you as the Winter Soldier," Sam supplies as he sees that Bucky doesn't remember the situation.

"Wasn't that like ten years ago?" Bucky asks but only gets an answering glare from Sam. Switching approaches, Bucky continues. "What we need to focus on are the memories we made."

"You almost killed me!"Sam shouts back and Steve moves to step in the middle of the argument.

"That was my fondest memory," Bucky counters wistfully and Sam scowls . Sighing, Steve just rubs his forehead in aggravation.


	9. Chapter 9

Bucky, Clint, and Sam all piled out of Clint's car in the parking lot of the Avengers compound. Sam sends Bucky a scowl having been forced in the back seat this time where Bucky made it a point to push his seat back as far as he could. Bucky hides a smirk until he looks over at Clint and shows it to him. Clint snorts and shakes his head. Yeah, Barnes is going to win this, Clint thinks to himself. Sam stalks after his two team mates while grumbling to himself about ex-assassins and their lack of social grace. Bucky scowls before it turns into a smirk. He casually glances behind him. Timing it just right, Bucky sticks his foot out enough that Sam trips over it and face plants into the ground. Bucky snorts in amusement but continues his way into the facility.

Steve looks up and sees Bucky walk into the common room. He quickly picks up on the smile on his best friends face and he raises his brow in questioning. Bucky catches the look and his smile increases.

"You're smiling. Did something happen?" Steve asks when Bucky doesn't supply the reasoning behind his good mood.

"Can't I just smile because I feel like it?" Bucky asks and Steve just raises an eyebrow in challenge. Steve's gaze shifts to the doorway behind Bucky as Clint walks in the room.

"Sam tripped and fell in the parking lot," Clint explains as he tries to hide a smirk. Steve sighs and purses his lips as he gives Bucky a look. Bucky opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Sam storming into the room.

"I tripped because this jerk made me trip," Sam grinds out as he aims a glare and scowl at Bucky. "You know, this is why no one likes you."

"Falcon is just a bird with sunglasses. So, chill out before you fly into a window," Bucky snaps back and shoots a smirk at Clint who returns it, earning a disapproving look from Steve. Bucky walks out the room, sneaking a high five from Clint on his way. Steve sighs and fixes Clint with a look.

"What?" Clint asks nonchalantly as he takes a bite of an apple he grabbed out of the fruit bowl.

"Stop encouraging them," Steve orders before leaving the room to find Bucky. Clint smirks but it falters when he sees Sam glaring at him.

"Did you hear that? Coming Nat!" Clint shouts as he hurriedly leaves the room to find any place else to be.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam and Bucky sit tiredly on the bench in the park. They had just finished helping NYFD save a building full of people and were exhausted from their efforts. A woman walks by carrying bottles of water and Sam reaches out a snags one from her. He takes a big gulp and leans back in the bench.

"Can I have some water?" Bucky asks as he holds a hand out towards Sam. He scowls as Sam ignores him and quickly begins chugging the water in his bottle. He chokes slightly as the water goes down the wrong tube slightly. Water spills out of the bottle and down Sam's shirt. Sam finishes the bottle and begins coughing.

"I don't have any water," he says after his coughing fit subsides.

"Sam," Steve's voice grinds out over the coms Sam forgot they were wearing.

"What? I don't," Sam defends himself as he smirks over at Bucky.

"Go get Bucky a bottle of water," Steve orders over the coms and Sam scowls before getting up off the bench. He sends Bucky a glare who is just smirking at him. Sam's scowl deepens and he stalks off to find the woman with the water bottles.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam slams the door shut to the changing room causing Steve to look over at him. Steve sighs and shakes his head, knowing full well why Sam is aggravated. He watches as Sam yanks his clothes out of his locker and begins to get changed.

"Sam…" Steve begins but Sam quickly cuts him off.

"You know, it's bad enough I got you saying 'On your left' every time you pass me," Sam begins, giving Steve a look when he smirks at Sam's words. "But now I got your friend saying 'On your right' every time he passes me. I swear he pushes himself to make sure he passes me more times than you do just to rub it in."

Steve raises a brow and bobs his head, not saying a word but continuing to get changed. Sam shoots him a scowl and tosses his running clothes in his bag before standing up straight. Fixing Steve with a look Sam raises a brow before calling Steve out.

"What? You're not going to defend your oldest friend?" Sam asks as his look challenges Steve to do just that.

"Nope. Because you're probably right. I know Buck, and he's more than likely purposely doing it to rub it in your face," Steve replies after pulling his shirt over his head and down over his body.

"Six times Steve! Six! That's absolutely excessive. You've only every done four," Sam grumbles as he shoots a scowl towards where he knows Bucky is showering. Steve smirks as he puts everything back in his bag.

"I'll talk to him Sam," Steve says as he gives Sam a reassuring look.

"And do not congratulate him for beating your number," Sam scolds with a scowl before packing his bag and storming off.


	12. Chapter 12

"What the hell…?" Sam mutters to himself as he searches through his shoe bin for the matching sneaker to the one in his hand. Giving up, he sets the sneaker on the bench next to him and starts to look for a different pair of sneakers. Not being able to find two matching ones Sam began to line up all his shoes on the bench. Taking a moment, he steps back and really looks at his sneakers.

"Barnes!" a shout from the other room sounds. Steve sighs and shares a look with Nat, who's sitting on the other side of couch from him, before fixing Bucky with a look. Comfortably sitting in the chair across from Steve and reading a book, Bucky lazily looks over at his friend and furrows his brow in confusion.

"What?" he asks as he can hear feet stomping into the room.

"What did you do?" Steve reprimands as he stares Bucky down and simultaneously takes in the tense shoulder of Sam and the scowl on the man's face.

"Where are all my right shoes!?" Sam shouts as he storms up to Bucky and stares him down with a glare and scowl.

"Do I look like I wear your shoes?" Bucky asks with a quirk of his brow and meeting Sam's glare with a nonchalant look. Bucky's relaxed nature makes Sam's scowl deepen before he turns to give Steve a look. Steve sighs before looking over at his old friend.

"Give him his shoes back," Steve says to Bucky who doesn't quite hide the quirk of his lips in amusement. Steve aims a reprimanding look at him and Bucky snorts in response.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'm still older than you," Bucky replies before looking back at the book in his hands. Steve sighs in aggravation and sends Bucky a scowl.

"Go get his damn shoes Buck," Steve orders this time earning an eye roll and sigh from ex-assassin. Bucky gets up and saunters out of the room with Sam closely behind him.

"None of them had better be ruined," Steve hears Sam scold Bucky as the two of them disappear through the door.

"I worry the day those realize they work better together and team up," Steve sighs with a grimace aimed at the door his two friends disappeared through and a shake of his head. Nat glances over and meets Steve's gaze with a raise of an eyebrow.

"I worry the day Clint joins them," she counters and Steve's eyes widen in fear.

"Keep them away from each other," Steve says before glancing back at the door with another grimace.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam, you're in charge while I'm away," Steve calls over to the man sitting at the table while picking up his bag.

"Alright, I'm your man," Sam calls back with a glance at his friend and a smile on his face.

"Don't do anything stupid," Steve says with a pointed look at the man earning a scowl from Sam. Sam glances over at Bucky who's sitting on the couch with Clint watching something on the television.

"Okay, I'm kinda your man," Sam replies with a glance back over at Steve. Steve rolls his eyes and glances over at Bucky with a smirk before returning his attention back to the man at the table.

"And keep Bucky out of trouble," Steve orders with a look of amusement on his face. Sam's eyes widen and he immediately begins to shake his head.

"Hey!" Bucky shouts in protest and shooting a scowl and glare over at Steve earning a smirk from both Steve and Clint.

"You need another man," Sam says before he quickly points a finger at their resident archer. "I think Clint's free."

"Clint will just encourage him. That plan is doomed from the beginning," Steve counters with a shake of his head.

"Hey!" Clint shouts in protest as he mirrors Bucky's earlier intonation and look.

"Kind of like that 'Get Steve to Lose His Virginity' plan a while ago," Bucky responds with a smirk aimed at said man. Steve aims a scowl at the long-haired man before turning and making his way to the door.

"All of you. Stay. Out. Of. Trouble," Steve emphasizes as he opens the door and turns to fix all three men with a scolding look. The three of them just grin in reply causing Steve's stomach to drop. Muttering under his breath, "I'm calling Nat."


	14. Chapter 14

Bucky sits down at the table in the common room and notices a phone lying in front of them. He glances around him and doesn't see anyone around. Taking a closer look Bucky is pretty sure it's Sam's phone. Glancing around once again Bucky snatches the phone up and pulls up the home screen seeing that it is indeed Sam's phone. With a smirk and another glance around to make sure he's in the clear, Bucky begins to push buttons with a chuckle. Footsteps sound coming from the hallway and Bucky hurriedly makes the screen turn dark and sets the phone back on the table.

Sam rushes into the room and looks around before sighing as he sees his phone on the table. Grabbing his phone he glances over at Bucky who is looking at his own phone. Sam's eyebrows furrow as he studies the man before them. Bucky shifts his gaze up to Sam and gives him a curious expression which Sam returns by narrowing his eyes further.

"Did you do something?" Sam asks with doubt in his voice and scrutiny in his gaze.

"What do you mean?" Bucky asks with a raise of an eyebrow. Sam studies Bucky for a second longer before walking back out of the room, not hearing the snort and low chuckle coming from the ex-assassin.

"Barnes!" Sam's angry voice sounds from the hallway. Steve sighs and looks over at his oldest friend with a scolding look. Bucky's lips twitch slightly and Steve's eyes narrow. Sam storms into the room and sends both a scowl and a glare over at the man. "Stay out of my phone!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Bucky says casually and Sam's glare darkens causing Steve to sigh.

"You switched random words in my phone to penis!" Sam shouts as his scowl grows. A snort sounds from the couch and Steve sends Clint a disapproving look.

"What? That's priceless!" Clint exclaims with a grin before he reaches over and fist bumps Bucky. Bucky smirks and returns the fist bump as he completely ignores Steve sigh. Sam huffs and stalks out of the room, missing the smirk Steve sends Bucky's way.


	15. Chapter 15

Bucky is looking on his phone at the text he has just received from Steve while he's walking down the hallway to the Avengers common room. Steve and he just got back from a surprisingly easy mission but now Steve was in dealing with the politics of the same situation. With a sigh Bucky puts his phone away and rounds the corner only to jump back and fluidly draw his gun. Pointing the gun at the object in front of him, Bucky finally takes a moment to register what the object is. With a growl Bucky holsters his gun and glares at Red Wing floating in front of him. Bucky swats at the offending plane, which dodges easily, before storming down the hallway.

Bucky is sitting on the couch with his head leaning on the back of it and his eyes closed. He didn't get much sleep last night from the nightmares and was beginning to feel it catch up to him. Hearing a noise Bucky opens his eyes only to jerk slightly at seeing Red Wing right in front of his face. Scowling, Bucky throws a pillow at the thing and storms off to his own room muttering about annoying bird boys.

"Hey, Buck, everything okay?" Steve asks as he walks into the community kitchen to see his friend leaning up against the counter and scowling ahead of him. Bucky glances over at Steve and grunts before turning his gaze back to in front of him, the scowl never leaving his face.

"Okay," Steve continues as he scurries past Bucky and begins to pour himself a cup of coffee. He glances up and sees Red Wing silently fly into the room. "That's weird."

"What?" Bucky grumbles out with a glance at Steve. Turning his attention to where Steve is looking Bucky jolts back to once again be met by Sam's plane. With a growl, Bucky lunges and throws a punch at it just barely missing. With another growl Bucky stomps out of the room.

Bucky turns and enters the common room dodging as Red Wing appears once again directly in front of him. Bucky scowls and lets out a low growl, a death glare aimed at the flying object. Jutting a metal finger at the front of Red Wing, Bucky fixes the camera with a gaze before he opens his mouth.

"Next time this piece of shit pops up on me I'm smashing it into the wall. Or putting a round in it, whatever works," Bucky threatens vehemently before shoving his way past it, sure that he won't see the stupid bird plane again.


	16. Chapter 16

"We should do a prank war?" Clint announces suddenly causing Natasha to look up from her book with a raised brow.

"We're not doing a prank war," Nat replies casually before turning back to her book.

"Come on Nat. Sam and Bucky are doing one. We should do one," Clint all but begs with a earnest look at his best friend.

"Sam and Bucky are doing one because they hate each other," Nat replies without looking up from her book. "We are not starting something that will very easily get carried away."

"Nat, it will not…" Clint begins to argue but is cut off by a look from Nat.

"Clint. No," Nat scolds earning a pout and a scowl from the archer before he sulks out of the room. Natasha rolls her eyes knowing in a few hours Clint will try to start a prank war with her anyways.

Clint smirks as he hoists himself up into the vent gently sliding the squirt gun forward and out of his way. Nat said no to the prank war but Clint knows if he starts one she'll join just for the sake of getting revenge. Clint makes his way through the vents to where he knows Natasha is lounging on the couch still reading her book. All he has to do is get to the vent cover and silently pull it out with the help of Jarvis causing a distracting. Then, he'll have his opening to soak the ex-assassin. Clint's smirk fades as he hears an all too familiar sound below him and he stills.

"Shit," Clint grumbles before everything erupts around him.

Bucky is walking down the hall as he makes his way to the common room. Nat was there and he needed her help with a problem his was having. Hearing a slight rustling above him Bucky stops and glances up at the vent. His eyes narrow and smirks believing Sam has sent Red Wing into the vents to try to get the drop on Bucky. Not today, Bucky thinks and pulls out his gun and aiming it above him. Bucky shoots into the vents a few times impressed with himself. Screams shout from above him and the smirk instantly falls from Bucky's face as he immediately stops. Shit, Bucky thinks not realizing there is an actually person in the vent. Thumping sounds through the vent until the vent cover a few feet in front of him crashes to the floor and Clint's head pokes out of the hole.

"Seriously Barnes!? You almost put a few new holes in me!" Clint shouts at the man and Bucky sends him a sheepish look.

"Sorry pal. Thought you were Red Wing. What are you doing sneaking around in the vents?" Bucks asks with a raise of his brows.

"I was trying to get Nat," Clint replies with a sigh before a smirk appears on his face. "But you'll work."

Instantly, a water gun appears and Clint immediately begins to soak Bucky who angrily shouts at the archer in Russian.

"Clint!" Bucky shouts only to see the archer disappear and hurriedly scurries through the vent in retreat.

"Fine. You want in on the war. You're in," Bucky mutters before returning back the way he came.

Nat's eyes dart up when she hears gunshots and she sits up, ready to jump into a fight if the need arises. Muffled screams are heard from out in the hall and Nat smirks, knowing full well Clint had indeed tried to start a prank way with her and was caught by the wrong person. Most likely Barnes, Nat thinks knowing he was the one person on site who would've resorted to shooting a gun into the vent. Nat's smirk grows with she hears Clint and Barnes yelling at each other followed by Barnes shouting many profanities in Russian. With a sigh Nat sets her book down. She might as well go intervene; Clint might not be alive by the end of the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Bucky walks into the training room and instantly glances around to see that it is indeed empty. With one last look in the hall and seeing no one coming he quickly makes his way over to the shooting range and pulls out the arrows in each of the quivers. With a smirk, he hastily begins his work before anyone can walk in on him. Once he's done Bucky places all the arrows back into their quivers and exits the room.

"Jarvis, make sure you record Barton's reaction and send me the live feed," Bucky says to the resident AI.

"Of course Sergeant Barnes," Jarvis replies as Bucky makes his way down the hall with a smirk.

Clint sighs as he enters the training room and making a beeline for the shooting range. He'd been looking forward to spending some time with the bow and arrows today. Getting himself ready for an extended shooting session Clint grabs a quiver filled with arrows and takes it and a bow over to the range. Grabbing an arrow, Clint pulls it out of the quiver only to have every arrow come along with it.

"What the hell?" Clint mutters as he studies the group of arrows stuck together. With a furrowed brow Clint puts the arrows back into the quiver and sets them off to the side before moving over to the rest of the quivers. He moves to another quiver and pulls out an arrow only to have all the arrows come with it and create a sort of arrow ladder.

"Not sure how that's possible," Clint mutters to himself and then deeming it to be a result of Tony or Peter's science experiments. Sighing, Clint tries to put them back into the quiver but they are just getting jumbled up. With a scowl, Clint sets the intertwined arrows next to the first quiver. Eyes narrowing at the other two quivers Clint pulls out the arrows to them only to find they are also stuck together in some sort of fashion.

"For the love of God," Clint growls out and kicks the quiver bin only to curse at stubbing his tow. Suddenly, Clint freezes and his mind races to what had transpired the day before.

"Son of a Bitch," Clint mutters before turning and looking at the camera. "Barnes!"


	18. Chapter 18

Bucky blinks his eyes open and takes in a deep breath as he sits up on the couch and stretches his arms above his head. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before and had apparently fallen asleep on the couch. Dropping his arms down to his sides Bucky stands up and makes his way into the bathroom. Bucky freezes and stares at his reflection in the mirror before turning to get a better look at his metal arm. Magnets. Magnets are stuck to his arm and they say… Bucky cocks his head to read them better.

"I eat dog shit…" Bucky reads aloud and a scowl appears on his face. "Wilson!"


	19. Chapter 19

Bucky sits at one end of the table and stares down Sam who is sitting opposite him eating a sandwich. Narrowing his eyes at the man Bucky looks back down at the pile of papers in front of him. Eyes glancing at the pile Bucky notices the rubber band that held the pile of papers together lying on the table. With a smirk, Bucky picks it up and glances over at Sam. This is for that magnet message Wilson, Bucky thinks before taking aim and letting the rubber band fly through the air.

"Ow!" Sam exclaims as the rubber band hits him in the middle of his forehead. Sam looks over at Bucky and sends him a dark look before grabbing the rubber band off the table and flinging it back at the man. It hit's Bucky in the neck and Bucky all but growls before picking it up and taking aim once again.

"Don't even think about it Barnes," Sam growls out in warning as he points a finger at the ex-assassin. Bucky ignores the warning and lets the rubber band fly. Before either one of the men knows what happens the rubber band hooks onto Sam's finger and the two of them stare at it.

"Well, shit," Bucky says with a raise of his eyebrows and eyes widening. Sam stares at the rubber band on his finger with his own wide eyes before looking up at the man across from him.

"Do it again," he says before throwing the rubber band back at Bucky.

"Don't tell me what to do Wilson," Bucky snaps with a scowl on his face but picks up the rubber band anyways and takes aim once again. Sam holds his finger up and Bucky lets the rubber band loose it landing perfectly around Sam's finger once again.

"Must be that sharpshooter eye of yours," Sam says as he pulls the rubber band off his finger and throwing it back to Bucky who just shrugs. "Three for three?"

Natasha walks into the common room only to stop in her tracks at seeing Bucky flinging rubber bands at Wilson. Not to hurt him, or annoy him, but to hook it on to Sam's fingers. She raises a brow as she takes in the scene before her. Suddenly, the two men must've realized she was there because Bucky and Sam freeze mid-fling and the rubber band ends up hitting Sam in the chest before it falls to the floor.

"Nat, hey…" Sam says as way of greeting accompanied by a sheepish smile. Bucky smirks and meets Nat's look with one that dares her to comment on what she has just walked in on. Nat's brow raises further before she sighs and grabs an apple. Turning to leave the room, a smirk appears on her face with what she hears.

"All right, my turn," Sam says as there is some shuffling around behind Natasha as Sam picks up the rubber band off the floor.

"I doubt you can beat my record," Bucky challenges with a grin but positions his hand in the air.

"Watch me," Sam counters with a determined look as he aims the rubber band.


	20. Chapter 20

There is a thud on the counter in front of him and Bucky looks up from his sandwich to see a jar of jalapeno peppers and a glass of milk sitting in front of him. Bucky's gaze shifts up to see Sam standing in front of him with a smirk on his face. With a raise of his brow Bucky sets his sandwich back on his plate and leans back in the barstool.

"What's this?" Bucky asks as he crosses his arms and fixes Sam with a look.

"You won the rubber band shooting yesterday, but I bet I can beat you at this," Sam answers with a smirk before he opens the jar and sets it back down on the counter.

"At what?" Bucky asks with a look at the jar before shifting his gaze back to Sam.

"I bet I can eat more jalapenos than you?" Sam challenges as he pulls a barstool over to the other side of the counter so he's facing Bucky.

"I doubt that," Bucky challenges back as he moves his sandwich off to the side and pulls the jar to the middle of the counter.

"You have to eat the whole pepper. No milk until you call 'uncle'," Sam replies with a raise of his brow and pulls out one of the peppers out of the jar.

"You're on," Bucky says as he also pulls a pepper out of the jar. "We do it together."

Sam smirks and eats the pepper in his hand, Bucky following after him with his own pepper. Eyes begin to water slightly and noses begin to run. The two men proceed to breathe through the spiciness and sniffing up the snot running down their nose. Finishing the first pepper Bucky immediately grabs another one. No way is Wilson winning this challenge, Bucky thinks to himself as he watches Sam pull another pepper out of the jar as well. They share a determined look, each one not willing to back down, and quickly eat their second pepper. Their sinuses are clearing and their eyes watering much more. The two of them find themselves opening their mouths as they try to breathe through the second pepper. Oh, hell, this is going to be bad, Bucky thinks but nevertheless he grabs another pepper, not one to back down from a fight. Sam takes a deep breath and grabs another pepper himself and the two of them eat their third pepper.

"Oh my God," Bucky exclaims as his eyes are watering profusely and tears are running down his face. His face moves up to his mouth as he tries not to spit the pepper out. He looks over at Sam and sees he's fairing a little better but not much.

Sam notices Bucky's predicament and instantly grabs another pepper and sends Bucky a teary smirk. No way am I loosing this one Barnes, Sam thinks to himself as he watches Bucky force himself to take another pepper and the two of them eat their fourth pepper.

Walking into the common room and up to the counter, stopping immediately at seeing Sam and Bucky crying and looking as if they are about to throw up. More Bucky than Sam but both of them either way. I've got to stop walking in on this shit, Nat thinks to herself as she takes in the whole scene.

"Are you… Are you guys having a jalapeno eating contest?" Nat asks with a raised brow and looking between the two men. Bucky just nods his head as he closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. Sam grunts as he nods and reaches for another pepper.

"Hell no, man. I'm done. I feel like acid's burning through my insides," Bucky says with his eyes open now and his gaze fixed on Sam's hand reaching for another pepper.

"Yes! I told you I'd win," Sam says with a finger pointing at Bucky and a grin on his face.

"I have to go," Bucky says as he hastily grabs the glass of milk and moves towards the door.

"I won," Sam says to Nat with a grin on his face even as his eyes are still watering and his face flushed.

"I hope your shit burns for a week Wilson!" Bucky shouts behind him as he exits the room in a rush.

Nat looks over at Sam and takes in his proud grin and shakes her head. Nope, not getting involved, Nat thinks before leaving to get her lunch elsewhere.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, so this chapter ran off and it turned out way longer than I planned and went in a direction I didn't foresee. It has a little feels at the end but I like how it turned out. Enjoy!

"Technically, I've known Steve longer so I'm his best friend," Bucky says off-handedly as he tosses a chip in his mouth. Sam looks over at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Best friends aren't distinguished by who knows each other longest," Sam replies as he points a chip at Bucky before popping it in his mouth. Bucky scowls and narrows his eyes sensing what Sam is getting at between the lines.

"Steve's best friend should know more about him than anyone else," Clint says as he pokes his head up over the back of the couch he's lying on. Nat reaches over and smacks Clint in the back of his head. "Ow."

"Clint, don't encourage them," Nat scolds with a pointed look at her best friend.

"What? It's true," Clint replies with a shrug of his shoulder and a smirk on his face. Nat scowls at him knowing he's just saying this to push Bucky and Sam into doing something ridiculous.

"All right, fine. Clint," Sam replies as he continues to hold Bucky's gaze. Clint looks over at the two men. "You ask the questions. Keep score."

"Great! We should make this more…" Clint begins but Nat interrupts him.

"Clint, no," Nat scolds with a scowl aimed at the archer. Clint doesn't even look at her and chooses to ignore the scolding.

"If you get the question wrong then you…" Clint explains looking at the men at the counter before glancing around the room. His gaze lands on a ping-pong paddle and ball and a smirk slides onto his face. "…get a ping-pong ball whipped at you by the other person."

"Clint!" Natasha shouts before throwing a pillow at him and fixing him with a glare.

"Okay," Sam agrees with a nod of his head.

"I'm in," Bucky says with a nod of his own head and a smirk on his face.

"I'm not staying here for this. You three can explain to Steve where the welts came from yourselves," Natasha scolds before standing up and quickly retreating out of the room. Clint is typing into his phone before he looks up at the two men standing in front of him and putting his phone away.

"Okay, question number one," Clint begins as he stands up and picks up the ping-pong paddle and ball. He turns around and faces Bucky and Sam. "When is Steve's birthday?"

"July 4th," Bucky and Sam respond at the same time and Clint smirks.

"Year?" Clint asks with a raise of an eyebrow.

"Nineteen sev…" Sam begins to say but stops as he thinks for a moment.

"1918," Bucky replies with confidence and a smirk aimed at Sam.

"Barnes is right," Clint announces as he hands Bucky the paddle and ball. Bucky looks over at Sam.

"I was born in 1917," Bucky says and bounces the ball off the floor before hitting it as hard as he can, nailing Sam in the leg.

"Shit!" Sam exclaims as he rubs his leg where it's already bright red.

"Next question! What is Steve's favorite color?" Clint asks as he looks between Sam and Bucky, taking the paddle and ball from Bucky.

"Light Blue," the two men answer and Clint nods his head as he looks on his phone.

"Right," he replies and perches himself on the back of the couch. "Question three. What is Steve's favorite food?"

"Lasagna," the two men say simultaneously with identical smirks on their faces. Clint looks down at his phone.

"Correct. What is Steve's hobby?" Clint asks as he crosses his arms and studies the two men in front of him, waiting for them to answer.

"Running," Sam answers hesitantly with a look over at Bucky who just smirks.

"Drawing. Steve draws," Bucky answers with a look over at Clint. Clint looks down at his phone and raises a brow.

"Bucky's right again," Clint replies handing the weapons over to the man. Bucky sends a smirk towards Sam who cringes.

"Damn it! Holy shit," Sam shouts as he rubs his arm and fixes Bucky with a scowl. Bucky grins and hands the paddle and ball back to Clint.

"Steve can't stand…?" Clint asks as he begins to throw the ball up into the air and catching it easily.

"The cold," Sam and Bucky reply with an air of confidence. The two of them share a smirk and Clint sees the two of them slip a fist bump in.

"Right again," Clint responds as he looks up from his phone. He shoots a smirk at Sam and Bucky, already knowing how this round is going to go, before answering. "Okay, last one. What is Steve's biggest regret?"

"Not marrying Peggy," Bucky answers confidently and looks to Sam to say the same. Only Sam's eyebrows are furrowed and his lips are pursed as he studies Bucky. Bucky furrows his brow in return and looks between Sam and Clint, who's expression matches Sam's. "What?"

"I asked for his biggest regret, not a regret," Clint explains as he studies Bucky closely.

"Yeah, I know," Bucky replies slowly shifting his gaze between the two men in front of him. Sam sighs and purses his lips again.

"Steve's biggest regret… is that he couldn't save you. That he left you behind in the hands of Hydra," Sam explains as his gaze focuses on Bucky who hastily shakes his head.

"No, that wasn't his fault. Peggy was…" Bucky argues as he fixes Sam and Clint with a look.

"…a regret," Sam interrupts as he fixes a look on Bucky and excepts the paddle and ball from Clint.

"I didn't even have to ask Steve for the answer to know that one," Clint added with a pointed look at Bucky.

"You guys… Fuck!" Bucky shouts as he gets walloped with the ping-pong ball and he lifts his shirt up to see a bright red mark on his back.

"You get a pass on being wrong because you don't think you're worth it," Sam says with a look Bucky can't place before he and Clint leave the room.

"If he gets a pass then why did you hit him with the ball?" Clint asks with a raised brow aimed at Sam as he pushes the button for the elevator.

"Are you kidding? I already have welts and bruises forming from where he hit me. That was payback," Sam answers with a smirk at Clint before entering the just arrived elevator.

"Why did Clint send me questions asking about…" Steve asks Nat as she walks into the gym. He looks down and reads off his phone, "…my birthday, favorite color, favorite food, hobby, and what I can't stand?"

"Did you send him the answers?" Nat asks with a smirk as she sits down on one of the benches and picks up the half filled bottle of water. Steve walks over to her and takes the bottle of water from her.

"Well, yeah… but I don't know why he needs to…" Steve begins but Nat interrupts him.

"Sam and Bucky are having a contest of who knows you better," Nat explains with a knowing look aimed at Steve. Steve huffs and shakes his head before taking a drink of his water.

"Can those two not be at each others throats?" Steve asks with a sigh and putting his water down.

"They've already started," Nat replies as she takes the water bottle and takes a drink of her own. Steve raises his brow in question and Nat raises her eyebrows and bobs her head to the side.

"I've walked in on them having friendly competitions," Nat explains and Steve scrunches up his nose.

"Well, shit," he responds before sitting on the bench next to Nat and sighing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, just want to put it out there. This chapter was by no means a way to say that Bucky is better friends with Steve than Sam is. I, for one, believe that they both are on the same level, just in different ways. Bucky was around during a different time but both were there for Steve during hard times. I just look at it as Bucky is the OG best friend and Sam is the new best friend but they're both Steve's best friends. If you were keeping score, you would see that Bucky won by one. That was only done because I look at it as Bucky has known Steve longer he's going to know more about Steve than Sam. I also felt that Sam would know the answer to the last question because he was there and he gets what Steve is going through with Bucky what with Riley and everything. I feel like Bucky wouldn't have gotten the answer because I went off what he said in Civil War where he told Steve that he didn't think he was "worth all this". Anyways, tell me what y'all thought. Stay safe out there!


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter also got carried away from me and I just kept writing, but I really like how it turned out. Hope everyone enjoys this!

"All I have to say is I destroyed you on that training course," Sam announces as he walks into the common room and makes his way over to the fridge.

"I let you win," Bucky replies as he follows Sam into the room. Taking two bottles of water out of the fridge, Sam shuts the door and throws one of the bottles to Bucky who catches it easily. Sam grunts and takes a gulp of his water as he watches the man in front of him. Bucky opens his bottle and takes a drink of his own water as Sam recaps his bottle.

"Fine. Let's do it again and settle this," Sam offers with a raise of his brow and a smirk on his face. Bucky raises a brow before recapping his own bottle and giving Sam a smirk of his own.

"I have a better idea," Bucky replies causing Sam to furrow his brow in question. "We make our own obstacle course."

"Where?" Sam asks as he looks around them before settling his gaze back on the man in front of him.

"Here. We'll do it right here in the common room," Bucky replies as he sets his water bottle on the counter and already walking around the room and taking in everything.

"All right old man, what do you have in mind?" Sam asks as his gaze follows Bucky's movements around the room. Bucky disappears out of the room and fifteen minutes later comes back carrying multiple items in his arms. He drops all the items onto the table and grabs the rope and hook.

"First things first, we have to hook this rope onto the ceiling right…" Bucky begins to explain as he moves to where he's in the middle of the counter and table. "…here."

Bucky hands the rope to Sam and grabs one of the stools, pulling it over to the designated spot. Climbing up onto the stool Bucky begins attaching the hook to the ceiling. Sam watches as he cringes inside. Stark's going to kill us, he thinks but hands Bucky the rope when he reaches out for it anyways. Bucky attaches the rope to the hook and climbs down from the stool and puts it back in its spot. He instantly begins dragging the six chairs from the table and sets them in a line leading from the table to the armchair. He grabs the container off the table and hands it to Sam.

"Put that all over the counter but leave a spot at the end so we can get a good grip," Bucky explains and disappears back out the door again. Sam raises a brow before looking down at the container and sees it's wax. With a snort Sam opens the jar and begins to rub it all over the counter making sure to leave a spot free of the slippery substance at the end of the surface. He puts the cap back on the jar and looks up when Bucky walks into the room carrying a large work out ball.

"What's that for?" Sam asks with a raise of a brow and a smirk playing at his lips. Bucky shares the smirk and sets the ball near the second armchair before disappearing again. It doesn't take long for Bucky to reappear carrying multiple wooden boxes of different sizes and sets them up like stairs leading up to the counter. He pulls a stool over to be used as the last stair.

"All right," Bucky says as he claps his hands together and turns to face Sam. He begins walking down the path of the obstacle course as he explains what to do. "First, you go up the boxes to the counter. Slide down the counter, jump off the end, and grab the rope. Swing the rope and jump onto the table where we'll run to the other side. Jump onto the first chair where we'll step on the back of them and tip them to lead us to the next chair. Do that until you get to the end of the chair line and then step onto the back of the arm chair. Jump to the left onto the back of the couch and run down the length of it. Jump to the right onto the back of the other armchair and do a flip off it, landing on the floor. Then, finish with standing on the ball and log rolling it to…"

Bucky stops and moves over to an end table and opening the drawer. He shuffles through it before pulling out masking tape and walking back over to a spot on the floor. He rips off a piece of the tape and bends down to put it on the floor.

"…This spot," he finishes explaining before tossing the tape roll onto the couch and looking over at Sam.

"Let's do this then," Sam replies as he rubs his hands together in anticipation.

Bucky stands near the wall as he watches Sam jump from box to box to bring himself up to the counter. Sam slides down the length of the counter, thanks to the wax the two men put on it, and catapults himself off the counter and into the air where he grabs hold of the rope hooked. Using his momentum Sam swings on the rope and jumps onto the table. He runs down the table and hops onto a chair where he steps onto the back of it to tip it towards the chair behind him. Sam moves to the next chair to repeat the motion for the second chair in the line. He gets almost all the way through before he looses his balance and falls to the floor. Bucky lets out a laugh as he walks over and helps Sam up. Sam scowls and sends a glare to the line of chairs before setting them back up.

"My turn," Bucky announces before setting himself up at the beginning of the obstacle course.

"It's been scary Steve," Nat says to the man as the two of them walk down the hall towards the common room. "I keep walking in on the two of them doing some sort of shenanigans. I'm telling you, this is just starting. It's only going to get…"

A loud crash sounds from down the hall and Steve and Nat stop in the tracks and share a look. The two of them furrow their brows before looking back down the hall. Steve sighs, not really wanting to know what happened but knowing they should check it out in case someone is hurt.

"Sounds like it came from the common room," Nat says and Steve nods his head in agreement. The two friends quickly make their way down the hall and to the common room door where they stop in their tracks once again. Their eyes widen and their brows raise at the sight that greets them.

Sam is standing by the wall and grinning like a fool as he watches Bucky. Bucky has just leapt from a stool and onto the counter where he slides easily down it to the end. Once he reaches the end he jumps off and grabs a hold of a rope hanging from the ceiling. He swings the rope and does a flip into the air before landing on the table where he doesn't waste a moment before running the length of it. He jumps off the table and onto the first chair of a line. He tips the chair by standing on the back of it before moving onto the next chair. He swiftly repeats the action all the way to the end of the line before jumping onto the back of the armchair. Bucky springs himself into the air where he does another flip and lands onto the back of the couch. He runs to the end of it and flips onto the other armchair. The moment he lands on the back of the armchair he springs into the air again and does another flip and lands on the floor. He quickly steps onto an exercise ball and begins to log roll it towards Steve and Nat.

Bucky looks up and notices both Steve and Nat standing in front of him with arms crossed and eyebrows raised. Bucky freezes in his movement with wide eyes, except the ball continues moving forwards and out from underneath Bucky's feet. Bucky falls back and to the ground where he hastily does a break fall and rolls backwards to his feet.

"Uh… hey Steve," Bucky says with a grin which only grows when he notices a smirk play at the corner of his best friends mouth.

"I told you. Scary. It's already getting worse," Nat mutters to Steve who snorts and shakes his head. Nat takes in the whole room and sighs as she shakes her head. She looks between Bucky and Sam, fixing them with a look before continuing. "Stark's going to kill you both."

Bucky and Sam grimace while Nat mutters something else to Steve and walks out of the room. Steve sighs and looks between his two friends before looking at the obstacle course throughout the room. With a smirk, Steve lets his gaze move back to Bucky and Sam.

"Stark really is going to kill you," Steve says with a chuckle and a shake of his head. Bucky and Sam smirk and share a look.

"Awesome! An obstacle course! Can I join?" Clint's voice sounds from behind Steve and everyone turns to face him.

"Clint!" Nat's voice is heard from somewhere down the hall.

"No!" Steve reprimands Clint at the same time and grabs Clint's arm, dragging him out of the room, Clint's sputtered arguing being heard all the way down the hall.


	23. Chapter 23

Bucky and Sam are each sitting in one of the arm chairs opposite each other when Clint walks into the common room. With a glance he sees that the two of them are eating their own bowl of popcorn. He watches as Bucky throws a piece of popcorn into the air and catches it easily in his mouth. Sam smirks and does the same thing only trying to get the popcorn higher than Bucky's. Clint smirks and makes his way over to the kitchen and dishes himself a bowl of ice cream. Opening a drawer Clint pulls out a spoon and freezes as he stares at the spoons before a smirk grows on his lips. He glances behind him and his smirk grows. Clearing his throat, Clint pulls out three spoons, two of them plastic, and shuts the drawer. Putting one of the spoons in his ice cream bowl Clint walks over to Bucky and Sam with it.

"Anyone can catch a piece of popcorn in their mouth when they're the one throwing it," he says haphazardly with a glance at Bucky and Sam. The two men stop in their movement and look over at Clint with a raise of their brows.

"You got something better Clint?" Sam asks as he tosses his piece of popcorn in his mouth and keeps his gaze on the blond man in front of him. Clint tosses one of the plastic spoons to Bucky who catches it without looking. He tosses the other plastic spoon to Sam who catches it without a problem.

"Use the spoons and fling the popcorn to the other person and they have to try to catch it in their mouth," Clint explains as he plops down on the couch and takes a spoonful of his ice cream. "I'll keep score. You catch it you get a point. You fling the popcorn within the radius of the other persons face you get a point."

Bucky looks over at Sam who shrugs his shoulders but sits up straight. Bucky smirks and sits up straighter himself before pulling out a piece of popcorn and setting it on the spoon. He looks over at Sam to make sure he's ready and seeing he is flings the piece of popcorn over at him. Sam leans to the right slightly and catches the popcorn in his mouth, chewing it with a grin. Sam picks up a piece of popcorn and places it on his spoon and glances up at Bucky. Seeing the man is ready, Sam flings the piece of popcorn at his face and Bucky catches in his mouth before chewing it quickly.

"Two to Two," Clint announces the score before taking another bite of his ice cream.

Steve walks towards the common room intent on getting something to eat after his workout. He looks up and sees Nat walking towards him with a glass in her hand. They smile in greeting and exchange hello's.

"Where were you throwing that? I thought you were supposed to be a sniper?" Sam's voice echoes into the hallway and Steve and Nat exchange raised eyebrows.

"It's not my fault you have a small head Wilson!" Bucky's voice retaliates and Steve and Nat can hear Clint's chuckle. Steve sighs and shares a look with Nat.

"I'm sorry. Not everyone's head is twice the normal size Barnes!" Sam's raised voice sounds and Clint's chuckle turns into full laughter. Steve and Nat quickly enter the common room to see Clint laughing on the couch holding an empty bowl. Bucky and Sam are sitting across from each other on the armchairs and they are flinging pieces of popcorn at each other with a spoon while the other person tries to catch it in their mouths.

"Uh… what's going on guys?" Steve asks as he takes in the whole scene. The three men stop what they're doing and look over to see Steve and Nat watching them.

"Having a contest. Hold on, the score's tied at ten. This is the deciding volley," Clint explains before turning his attention back to the two men. Sam grabs another piece of popcorn and flings it at Bucky but it flies a foot above Bucky's head. Swiftly, Bucky catapults himself up into the air and catches the popcorn in his mouth.

"Oh my God," Sam shouts out with a grin and Clint cheers in glee. Steve sighs and notices none of the men have picked up on the fact that in the process of trying to catch the piece of popcorn Bucky has sent his own bowl of popcorn flying and there is now popcorn all over the floor. Either that or they just don't care, Steve thinks to himself. He rolls his eyes and glances over at Nat.

"I thought I told you to keep Clint away from them," he says with a raised brow. Nat looks over at Steve and meets his gaze.

"Short of putting a leash on the guy, there's not much else I can do," Nat replies with a scowl before looking back over at the mess in front of them. The two of them sigh and quickly leave the room deciding they are just going to go out for lunch instead.


	24. Chapter 24

Clint is leaning back in one of the chairs in the game room watching as Bucky takes his turn throwing darts. Sam's leaning up against the wall with his arms crossed and watching Bucky closely. They are on their fourth dart game and Clint had won the previous three games much to Bucky's chagrin. Clint tilts his head slightly as his well trained eyes watch Bucky. A thought occurs to him and a plan instantly begins to form in his mind causing a smirk to form on his lips. Bucky scowls as he throws the last dart seeing that Clint has beat him once again, even if it's only marginally.

"Four times Barnes. Aren't you supposed to be a sniper?" Sam says with a smirk causing Bucky to shoot a scowl his way.

"Clint's a sharpshooter too Wilson," Bucky protests before walking over and grabbing the darts off the board.

"Yeah, only I don't miss. Ever," Clint adds as he stands up and walks over to the other two men. He turns and studies Bucky walking back towards them. Bucky notices and stops as he furrows his brow at the sharpshooter.

"What?" Bucky asks with a glance between the two men in front of him.

"Does it hurt if say something sharp hit your arm?" Clint asks with a nod of his head towards Bucky's metal arm.

"Uh… no?" Bucky responds with a raise of his eyebrows at Clint. He glances over at Sam who shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head before Bucky looks back over at Clint.

"So, if you held your hand in front of the dart board with you fingers spread out and I threw a dart between your fingers to hit the target and say I missed," Clint continues with a look at Bucky and the corner of his mouth ticking up.

"But you don't miss…" Sam adds with a look at Clint who's mouth morphs into a grin.

"I don't," Clint says with a pointed look at Sam.

"Oh… right," Sam replies, shifting his gaze over to Bucky who's grin matches Clint's.

"Ah, Captain Rogers…" Steve looks up at the ceiling at the sound of Jarvis echoing through the room. After sharing a look with Nat lounging on the couch reading a book, Steve proceeds to answer the AI.

"Yes Jarvis?" Steve answers with a raise of his brow.

"You wished that I made you aware of when Barton, Barnes, and Wilson were involved in one of their… shenanigans?" Jarvis proceeds and Steve sighs as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Yes Jarvis. Thank you," Steve confirms before moving over to sit on the couch next to Nat. "What kind of trouble are they getting into now?"

"I think it's best I showed you Captain," Jarvis answers and the television in the common room switches. Steve and Nat look over at it as the video feed from the game room begins to run on the screen. It shows Bucky standing in the middle of the room holding his hand out away from him with his fingers splayed out. Clint and Sam are standing at one end of the room, facing him.

"What are they doing?" Steve mutters to himself and his leans forward in his seat.

"Nothing safe, I'm sure of it," Nat responds from next to him as she shifts to a sitting position and sets her book on the table in front of her.

"Wilson I swear to God if you hit anything other than my hand or arm I'm throwing a dart into your eye," Bucky growls out through the video feed. Steve furrows his brow at the odd threat only to have his eyes widen when Sam throws a dart straight at Bucky. The dart nicks Bucky's fingers and deflects down, crashing to the ground. An annoyed groan escapes Sam's mouth and Bucky chuckles at him.

"Almost man," Clint encourages Sam as he slaps him playfully on the shoulder. "Better than the last couple times. You almost got it through his fingers that time."

"Dude, you suck," Bucky says through a grin as he points at Sam earning a scowl from the other man.

"Barnes! Get your hand up," Barton shouts as he readies his dart. Bucky smirks and puts his metal hand back up into the air. Clint throws the dart and it whistles through the air. It smoothly passes through Bucky's fingers and nails the target dead center.

"And he calls me the crazy one," Steve grumbles to himself with a shake of his head.

"Barton!" Bucky calls to the sharpshooter and Clint looks over at him. "Bet you can't hit the bullseye when I move my hand."

Bucky sends a smirk over to Clint who returns it. Sam lets out a chuckle and shakes his head before he walks over and gathers up all the darts. Accepting the darts from Sam, Clint raises a brow at Bucky and tilts his head.

"Ten bucks says I can do it three times in a row," Clint challenges with a smirk.

"You're on," Bucky accepts with a grin. "You have to get it through my fingers though."

"Wilson. Stand near Bucky. You can be the judge," Barton instructs and Sam walks to the middle of the room to get a better look. With a glance and a nod at Clint to let him know he's ready, Sam focuses his attention on Bucky's hand.

"I can't watch this," Steve says with a shake of his head but continues to stare at the screen anyways. Nat sends him a smirk before turning her attention back to the screen as well.

"Ready?" Clint asks Bucky who nods his head and begins moving his hand up and down. Clint throws the first dart, sending it through Bucky's pointer and middle finger and sinking it into the bullseye. Immediately he sends the next dart through Bucky's middle and ring finger and it lands next to the first dart on the board. The third dart quickly follows soaring between Bucky's ring and pinky finger and sinks into the board on the other side of the first dart.

"Nice!" Bucky says with a grin after turning to see where the darts had landed. He pulls out his wallet and hands Clint a ten dollar bill over his shoulder. Clint grabs it and shoves it into his pocket.

"I have another idea to make this harder," Clint announces and Bucky and Sam look over at him with identical smirks on their faces.

Steve groans from his spot on the couch. Nat smirks and looks over at her friend as he rubs a hand down his face. Abruptly, Steve stands up and starts towards the door of the common room. Furrowing her brow Nat watches him walk away.

"Come on," Steve calls out to her and Nat immediately pushes herself off the couch and follows after Steve.

"Where are we going?" Nat asks as she trails after the determined man.

"To get a leash," Steve answers as he hastily makes his way to the elevator.


	25. Chapter 25

Bucky walks over to where Nat is leaning up against the counter in the common room drinking a cup of coffee. Glancing around he sees Sam and Clint lounging on the chair and couch respectively. With a mischievous smirk Bucky pours himself his own cup of coffee and leans up against the counter next to Nat. Nat quirks an eyebrow and glances over at Bucky out of the corner of her eye. She knows he's up to something by the slight tick at the corner of his mouth.

"Tony was debating on ordering pizza or Chinese. Any preference? Answer in Russian," Bucky asks in Russian with a cold glare aimed at Sam. Sam looks over at the sound of Bucky speaking Russian and sees the glare causing him to furrow his brow. Bucky takes a sip of his coffee as he holds his stare on Wilson.

"Why am I answering in Russian?" Nat asks in Russian, with a furrow of her brow after turning to look over at Bucky. She picks up on the glare and follows to where it's aimed and sees Sam shift uncomfortably in his seat. Nat looks back over at Bucky. "James what are you doing? Why are you glaring at Sam?"

"I'm pretending to talk shit about Sam," Bucky answers back in Russian as he glances over at Natasha. Nat quirks a brow and glances at Sam before turning her attention back to Bucky.

"I'd rather have pizza today," Nat answers the original question before taking a sip of her coffee, still talking in Russian.

"Any specific toppings?" Bucky asks, continuing to talk in Russian as he shoots another glare over at Sam causing him to grimace and shift in his seat again.

"Pepperoni, green olives, mushrooms," Nat replies once more in Russian glancing at Sam out of the corner of her eyes seeing him lean towards Clint.

"Thanks, I'll let Tony know," Bucky replies once again in Russian before finishing his coffee. He nonchalantly gives Nat a high five before walking out of the room, glaring over at Sam as he does so.

"I think Bucky's talking shit about me," Sam says to Clint as he leans towards the sharpshooter, the Russian flowing through the room. Clint looks up from his phone and over at Sam.

"What?" he asks with a furrow of his brow.

"Look at them. Two master assassins speaking Russian. Bucky keeps glaring at me and Nat keeps glancing over here," Sam explains with a grimace on his face as he glances over at the two assassins in the kitchen. Clint smirks at the uncomfortable shift in Sam's posture.

Clint glances over at Nat and Bucky, his gaze lingering on Nat as Bucky walks out of the room with a glare at Sam. A quirk of an eyebrow from Clint causes the corner of Nat's lips to twitch. With a snort, Clint shakes his head and looks over at Sam whose staring at the door Bucky just disappeared out of. Clint listens for Nat to leave the room and when she does he looks over at Sam with a chuckle.

"I don't think this whole thing is funny. The guy can kill me from a mile out," Sam says with a scowl before slumping in the chair. With a snort and a shake of his head, Clint sits up.

"More like three miles but who's counting," Clint corrects as he send a smirk at Sam. Sam's scowl deepens. "They weren't even talking about you."

"How do you know? Do you speak Russian?" Sam asks with a furrow of his brow.

"Nat taught me. They were talking about what to have for dinner and what kind of toppings to have on the pizza," Clint says with a smirk before lounging back on the couch laughing at the glare Sam sends towards the door.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a lot of fun to write and I hope y'all enjoy it!

"Did you get them?" Clint asks Bucky as the ex-assassin walks into the common room with a large box over his shoulder.

"Yeah," Bucky replies with a nod of his head as he sets the box down on the floor. He stands up and fixes Clint with a firm look before pointing at the archer. "Although, when Stark asks why we charged $300 worth of Nerf guns to the Avengers account, you're going to be the one to explain."

"That might not be the smartest idea," Sam says while walking into the room and setting another large box on the floor next to Bucky's. "I mean, it's Clint. He'll probably come up with some stupid reason like, he 'heard Nerf was going out of business so he wanted to stock up'."

"That's ridiculous," Clint judges with a scrunch of his nose and a shake of his head. "I would've said that I bought them to use as Christmas presents."

"For what? An orphanage?" Sam asks with a roll of his eyes and a shake of his head. Bucky stares at Clint, not blinking. After glancing at Bucky, Sam looks back over at Clint and frowns. "Weren't you an agent of SHIELD?"

"Yeah," Clint replies with a shrug of his shoulders as he walks over to the two boxes.

"How did you not die undercover?" Bucky finally speaks up with a shake of his head. Bucky looks over at Sam and the two of them share a smirk before helping Clint pull out all the Nerf guns out of the boxes, loading them as they do so.

"How are we going to do this? Do each of us hide equal amounts of the guns?" Sam asks as he loads a particularly large Nerf gun.

"I don't know. If we do that then we'll just go for the guns we hid. Then, how do we decide who hides what guns?" Bucky asks with a quirk of a brow as he looks between his two accomplices.

"We could make it so we can only take guns we didn't hide?" Clint offers with a shrug of his shoulder and a look at the other two men. Bucky scrunches his face and bobs his head to the side.

"I don't know," Bucky responds before setting down the gun in his hand and pulling out another one.

"What if we have someone else hide the guns for us? We can just tell them not to hide them so hard that we're spending all day looking for them," Sam puts in with a glance at Bucky and Clint. Bucky and Clint look at each other and raise their brows in silent question before looking over at Sam.

"That could work," Clint answers with a grin and grabs the ammo for his gun and begins loading it up. Pausing mid-load, Clint looks at the other two. "Who do we get to hide them? It's got to be someone who won't give us problems."

The three men halt in their preparation and stare off into space. Each of them running all of their friends through their minds attempting to find the best one for the job. Random grimaces and scowls are seen upon each of their faces sporadically. Suddenly, Bucky's eyes light up and a smile begins to grow on his lips.

"What if we get the kid to do it?" he asks with a raised brow as he looks between Clint and Sam.

"He could tell Stark," Sam points out with a grimace.

"Not if we can keep him quiet," Clint supplies and he glances over at Bucky. Nodding his head to the side and raising his brow, Bucky smirks at the archer.

"Bucky, we don't want Stark putting a hit out on us for screwing with his kid," Sam chides with a scolding look at the man. Bucky scrunches his faces up and sighs.

"There's other way to keep someone quiet without cutting their tongue off," Clint says with a scowl at Sam who rolls his eyes.

"That's way too messy. I'd just break the jaw. As long as you know they won't talk after it heals. If you're worried then cutting the tongue is at least permanent. The blood just gets everywhere," Bucky says in a matter-of-fact tone as his attention is focused on loading the ammo in his gun. The room gets suddenly quiet and Bucky stops loading the ammo and looks up at Clint who is smirking. His gaze shifts over to Sam who's eyes are wider than usual. Bucky furrows his brow at the two of them. "What?"

"I have this psychologist friend. You should really talk to him," Sam finally says and Bucky sends a smirk over to Clint who returns it.

"Call the kid," Clint says with a nod at Bucky's phone. Bucky pulls his phone out of his pocket and walks away as he dials a number.

"Hey, we need your help for a top-secret mission. We have to know we can trust you to be sworn to secrecy," Bucky says into the phone. He waits a moment and a smirk appears on his face at the assurances from the kid on the other end of the line. "All right kid. Get here ASAP. And don't let anyone see you."

"I don't know guys. Mr. Stark and Mr. Rogers told me not to get involved in any of your… antics," Peter says as he eyes the Nerf guns in the boxes on the floor.

"Technically your not getting involved; you're just hiding the guns," Clint replies and Peter raises a brow at him.

"Yeah, then you're home free. You can leave without ever looking back," Sam adds in and Peter shoots him a grimace.

"And we're the one actually doing the antics. You don't even know what we're doing. You can claim plausible deniability," Bucky continues with a quirk of his brow and an assuring smile at Peter. Glancing at Bucky, Peter finally sighs.

"Fine. But I don't want to know what any of this is for," Peter agrees as he locks eyes with each of the men before him.

"Yeah, of course," Bucky, Clint, and Sam all say simultaneously with nods of their heads.

"So, I can hide these anywhere in the tower?" Peter asks as he picks up one of the guns.

"Yeah, just… we don't want to be searching for them all day or jumping through hoops to get them," Sam answers with a nod of his head.

"Okay," Peter says with a nod of his own head and a smile forming.

1 hour later…

Bucky slinks down the hallway, keeping tight to the wall. His eyes dart around as he keeps a look out for any enemies. A bang sounds from above and Bucky's eyes dart to the ceiling and Barton appears from the now open vent aiming a Nerf gun at him. Launching himself across the hall and crashing through a door, Bucky aims his own gun up at Clint. Bullets are flying from both of the ex-assassins guns. Bucky lands on the ground and scurries towards the opening and continues to let the bullets fly up at Clint. A bullet hits Bucky in the arm and he shoots a scowl at Clint before the man disappears back into the vent.

"Damn you Barton," Bucky grumbles as he leans back against the wall. His gaze falls on an object across from him sitting between two shelves. A grin slowly appears on Bucky's face and he grabs the gun. After strapping it to his body Bucky glances out in the hall. Deeming it clear, he rushes out and gathers the ammo for his gun.

Clint silently pulls the vent grate off and carefully peers out into the hall. Not seeing anyone around he flips out of the hole and drops to the ground, landing in a crouch. Eyes darting around the hallway Clint pulls the Nerf gun off his back and slowly makes his way to the elevator. He pushes the button and flattens himself up against the wall next to it. The doors open silently (they had told FRIDAY to turn off the ding) and Clint lifts his gun and quickly clears the inside of the elevator. With a quick glance behind him, Clint slides into the elevator and pushes the button for the floor above him. He leans up against the elevator wall and takes a deep breath. He got Barnes in the arm and the guy was going to be gunning for him. The elevator stops and as the doors open Clint hides to the side of them. He peers out the elevator with his gun at the ready but the hallway is clear. Suddenly, a sound has him turning around and Wilson is standing in the elevator with his gun trained on him. Before Clint can do anything Sam has hit him square in the face and the doors to the elevator shut.

"Dammit," Clint growls with a scowl on his face. "Where the hell did he come from?"

Sam lets out a laugh after the elevator doors shut and he pushes the button to bring him a few floors below. He climbs up and reaches through the open door in the ceiling and pulls out another gun he had found up there. Setting the gun on the floor, Sam shuts the door in the ceiling and drops back down to the elevator floor. Picking up the backup gun Sam moves to the side as the doors open. He checks the hall and quickly moves out of the elevator with his gun training in front of him.

Bucky lies on the floor of one of the landings in the stairwell. His gun is trained on the landing across the way one floor below. He had been around the corner when Sam had shot Clint in the face. With a smile he watched the elevator go down to three floors below before rushing to the stairwell before Clint found him. Now, he is waiting for Wilson to show up. He'd do it. The elevator would be a no go; everyone would be expecting it now. He'd take the stairs to change it up. So, Bucky lie in wait in his sniper nest for Sam to appear on the landing in front of him all the while keeping his ears open for someone sneaking up behind him. A smirk slowly appears on Bucky's face as the door below slowly opens and Sam slides into the stairwell. Before Sam gets halfway through the door, Bucky pulls the trigger and hits Sam directly in the middle of the forehead. Letting out a groan, Sam looks up and notices Bucky barely peeking through the bars in the corner of the landing up above.

"Seriously Barnes? How long have you been waiting there?" Sam growls out and a scowl appears on his face. Bucky lets out a chuckle and swiftly gathers his weapons and bolts up the stairs.

Bucky slides into the common room all while keeping a look out for Clint or Sam. He sneaks over to the kitchen and crouches down behind the counter in wait for Sam or Clint to come into the room. Waiting he is good at; he has to be what with all these years being a sniper. Thankfully, none of them have ran into any of the other Avengers yet. A noise is heard from around the counter and Bucky readies his weapon. As the sound comes closer Bucky grins and pops up from his hiding spot, taking aim and shooting three times in quick succession.

Clint hides around the corner, having seen Barnes slink into the common room. He makes sure his weapon is loaded and peers around the corner. Seeing no one around, he hastily makes his way the short way down the hall to the common room. Stopping at the door, Clint readies his weapon and swiftly pops out into the doorway. He takes aim and shoots his target three times in the back.

"Bucky!?" Steve asks with wide eyes as he stares at his best friend standing in front of him aiming a Nerf gun at him. Having felt his back also get pelted with something Steve turns his head to see Barton mirroring Bucky. Steve furrows his eyes at the archer. "Clint!?"

"Steve! You're in the way! Move!" Bucky shouts at Steve before catapulting over the counter.

"Rogers! Move dammit!" Clint shouts at the same time and lunges into the room to get out of Barnes' way and try to hit the man at the same time.

Steve stands in the middle with his mouth open and his eyes wide. Suddenly, a shout sounds from across the room and Steve looks over to see Sam popping up from the arm chair and pelting both Clint and Bucky with foam Nerf bullets. Before Steve can say anything, the three men are rushing out of the room after each other.

With a sigh, Steve shuts his eyes and shakes his head. He makes his way over to the kitchen and pulls out the lasagna Pepper had pre-made for them. Setting it on the counter, Steve opens the oven to make sure it's clear to pre-heat.

"Why is there a Nerf gun in the oven!?" Steve shouts towards the hallway before throwing his hands up into the air.


End file.
